The Balcony
by StoryTeller935
Summary: Escaping the party in his honor, Eragon retreats to the balcony where the voice of his heart can no longer be suppressed. EragonArya. OneShot. Preview of Companion piece The Garden: It was as if they were trying to breathe through the other, their lips.


Authors Note: I haven't found a decent Eragon Arya fic so you know what they say, If you want something done right, do it yourself. Hope everyone else likes this just as much.

The Balcony

_Some party_ thought Eragon as he entered the hall. It had been the queen herself that had put together this ball in his honor and the ballroom was decorated in the finest gold, scarlet, and deep blue tapestries and decorations that he had ever seen. The food was as delicious as the room was beautiful, laid out on one of the many tables off to the side.

Eragon looked around the room once more and noticed the elven women's gowns. Some were as extravagant as he could imagine while others were simple and plain, but that by no means dampened their beauty; it only seemed to highlight it. The men dressed all alike in fancy overcoats and knee length boots.

Finally, his legs began to work and he walked into the hall greeted by those who he passed. After the queen made her toast to him and he was introduced to quite a few dignitaries, some who were pleasant while others he thought rather disliked him, he was pulled onto the dance floor by one of the dignitaries wives.

After dancing with more than half of the women in the room he managed to slip away to the balcony that lay to the right of the hall. Leaning against the edge he let the cool air ruffle his hair as he looked on over the city of Ellesmera; its lights shinning like the stars above in the clear night sky.

"Are you well Eragon?" said a voice from behind him. He turned his head and was greeted with the most beautiful and welcomed sight of the entire night. Arya stood there in a floor length white dress that complimented her tanned skin. Part of her hair was up in a seemingly complicated bun while some was left to frame her face. No powders or creams seemed to adorn her face, only her natural beauty showed. Seeing her like this only reminded him of how strongly he felt for her, ever since they had first spoken he had dreamed of her. Turning fully to face her she walked closer to him so that she stood next to him, looking at him with a smile that sent his heart racing.

"I just came out for a bit of air, I was a little overwhelmed with all the excitement." she chuckled at this. "Where have you been, I was looking for you."

"The queen wished an audience and then my friends pulled me away to talk. They wished to know if your heart had been taken by anyone." She asked, "Do you find any of the women here to your liking, I'm sure quite a few of them have already approached you."

Smiling at this he replied, "Yes a few have tried to see if they could win my heart. But sadly it has already been taken."

He saw shock come into her eyes mixed with hurt and a little jealousy. "You've not mentioned this before, who is the fortunate lady that will have jealous glares thrown at her? Do I know her, have you known her for very long?" her voice sounded a little angry though he wondered why.

"Why do you care so much?" Eragon now found it amusing at how anxious she seemed and it only made his smile grow.

"I only care for your well being; some ladies can be more manipulative and dangerous than a shade. I just wish to know if I need to protect you." The wind blew her hair across her face where some of it stayed. Eragon, mesmerized, lifted his hand and brushed away the hair. His hand came to caress her cheek and for a moment Arya's eyes flickered shut as she leaned in.

Taking a step forward to close their distance he said, "I'm flattered that you care so much about me, but you need not worry. This girl is strong, brave, kind, and fierce when the time calls for it. She would never hurt me, unless it was for my own good. I only wish I knew if she felt the same for me"

As he spoke he had bent down to her slowly with each word, now their faces were mere millimeters apart. His hand had stayed on her check pulling her face towards his while his other hand went to the small of her back holding her close. Her hands seemed to have moved of their own accord; one coming to rest on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb, while the other laid on the middle of his chest feeling the muscles that had formed there behind his clothes.

"Who is she?" she whispered, traces of hope and fear were evident in her voice. Instead of answering her with words he closed what little space laid between them and brought his lips to hers. His hand tightened on her back trying to bring her closer while her hand that had resided on his check slide up to the back of his head to hold him there. She returned his kiss, the feeling of his lips all she was aware of. No words could ever have had as much meaning as the kisses they shared now. Starting out slow they became heated, passionate, wanting. After what seemed like seconds they pulled apart for lack of air.

Slightly panting their hands stay where they were as Eragon and Arya's eyes looked into each others. Eragon leaned forward again but this time to kiss her forehead, then each eye, and finally a chaste kiss to her lips. By this time Arya was slightly shaking and leaned on Eragon a little for support which he gladly gave.

Still keeping eye contact he asked her, "Does she feel the same for me, could she?" His face was serious but now traces of fear and hope showed in his eyes.

Arya smiled slightly and brought her mouth to his ear to whisper, "She does, and always will." She kissed his earlobe and gave his lips a quick kiss.

Eragon smiled at this and cupped her chin to bring her face to his until their lips met once more. This kiss, though quick, told of more love than either of them could hope to express though they would certainly try. Eragon's smile held as the broke apart. "I almost feel sorry for your friends; they will be very disappointed."

Arya chuckled at this, "They will just have to find someone else to try and ruse into marriage."

Taking her hand he asked, "Would you please grant me a dance, I believe your one of the few who has not spun me around the room."

Smiling she nodded, "Perhaps after we could visit the gardens, they are supposed to be the most beautiful sight you've ever seen on a night like this."

He suddenly became serious, "I'm looking at the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, and I doubt anything could compare to it." She smiled at this and gave his cheek a quick kiss before entering the hall.

As they swayed to the music they knew they belonged to each other, would protect each other, and fight side by side in upcoming battles. No matter what either of them faced they knew now that their love was returned and that would give them the strength to overcome any obstacle, but when times would get tough and the strain became too much they would always remember that night on the balcony.


End file.
